Semiconductors are used in digital cameras, cell phones, computers, and numerous other technology applications. Semiconductors are typically manufactured in batches individually containing a plurality of semiconductor wafers within and upon which dies having integrated circuits are formed through a variety of semiconductor manufacturing operations. Completed wafers are electrically tested to determine which dies on the wafer are capable of operating according to predetermined specifications. In this way, defective dies are not packaged or otherwise incorporated into finished products.
During electrical testing, conductive regions on the surface of the semiconductor wafer are commonly contacted with a probe card. The wafer is typically mounted on a moveable chuck, which is used to position the wafer relative to a probe card, and to hold the wafer in place during testing. Conventional testing systems utilizing probe cards are expensive and cannot be miniaturized beyond a certain size. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved wafer testing system that can be used to inexpensively, quickly, and effectively test individual dies on semiconductor wafers.